


Fallen

by 4kominato



Series: Only One [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, officeworker!jaehyun, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4kominato/pseuds/4kominato
Summary: Just when you thought life was looking up and the worst was finally behind you, you hit another bump in the road. Johnny, your now fiance, had helped you to move on from your ex-boyfriend and accept that his violence toward you wasn't your fault... or so you thought. On your first day at your new job, you discover your ex, Jaehyun, was a veteran there and would be your mentor and trainer for the next few weeks while you learned the ropes. Despite your recent engagement, you find yourself falling for Jaehyun yet again, remembering all of the good parts of your past relationship instead of the bad, but what will this mean for you and Johnny?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: Only One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663288
Kudos: 13





	1. Obsession

“Johnny!” you called from downstairs, “I’m heading out now!”

“Wait!” a distant cry echoed down the stairs and out of your peripherals, you could make out a figure running towards you. “I love you!” he exclaimed as he captured you from behind, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as he held you in a loving embrace.

“Love you too, babe,” you giggled.

“Have a good day at work, okay? I hope this new job works out for you.”

“Me too.”

You waved a goodbye before departing and quickly, you made your way out to the car. It was convenient that the office building was so close home, taking less that ten minutes to get there by car. Once you found parking, you took a second to collect yourself and mentally prepare for this new job. You weren’t exactly dreading it, but you couldn’t really say you were excited about it either. Overall, it seemed like a pretty boring job, but given the pay and hours were good, it sounded like a pretty good opportunity.

Finally hopping out of the car, you took an elevator up to the main floor where you had your interview a few weeks prior and started making your way to the boss’ room for further instruction. You passed by dozens of busy workers at their desks as you walked down the narrow aisle that led to his office, the atmosphere crowded with white noise produced by typing keyboards, handling of papers, and voices of people making business calls.

As you approached the room, you noticed the door was wide open and from afar, you could barely make out another man sitting across from him, having some sort of conversation with him. Oddly enough, this mystery man that the boss was talking to seemed strangely familiar to you, though, the distance made it hard to tell if it was really who you thought it was. You felt more and more uneasy the closer you got, the initial hunch you had quickly turning into reality once you were able to confirm that you did indeed know this man… but you didn’t want to believe it.

_No… It can’t be him, there’s no way…_

Hesitating for a moment, you gulped as you knocked on the wall just to the side of the door frame, the sound causing the two to halt their conversation and turn their heads towards you. You swore you could’ve seen a smirk grow on the known man’s lips out of the corner of your eye, but you tried to ignore it, clearing your throat before finally speaking up.

“Good morning,” you smiled sheepishly, locking eyes with your boss to avoid making eye contact with the other man.

“Good morning! Nice to see you again, we were just talking about you actually. Jaehyun here was telling me that the two of you are already well acquainted so you two should get along well! He’s going to be your mentor while you’re in training.”

Your breath hitched in the back of your throat at the sound of his name, the reality you were hoping against slapping you right in the face and there was no way you could run from it now. You were reluctant to look his way, but when you did, his piercing gaze was already fixed on you, sending chills down your spine.

 _Please tell me I’m dreaming…_ you muttered to yourself as you tried to feign a friendly smile.

“Good morning, y/n. Long time no see.”

 _Fuck…_ you cursed in your head at the realization of the dreadful situation you’d fallen into.

“I’ll take good care of her, boss,” Jaehyun grinned as he stood up from his seat and gestured for you to follow him. “So how’ve you been? Thought I’d run into you sooner than… what has it been? Like two... almost three years?” he asked as he walked with you down an aisle of cubicles.

“I’ve been fine…” you said quietly, having no desire to converse with him.

“Anything new or interesting happen since we last talked?”

“Listen, I’m here to work, not to catch up with you.”

“Still feisty I see,” he chuckled, “I guess you really haven’t changed too much, huh? Well anyways, there’s your cubicle. Mine’s here, right across from you, so if you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.”

“Yeah…” you mumbled back, quickly seating yourself in the cushioned office chair.

As well as you hid it, you were anxious beyond comprehension, your stomach filled with butterflies, heart pounding against your chest, and hands cold and clammy.

 _He hasn’t changed at all…_ you groaned to yourself in frustration, _he’s still flirty and sweet, great at talking and damn, he looks so good in that button up and slacks…_

_God… what the hell am I thinking?!_

As you fiddled with the ring on your left finger, thoughts of Johnny quickly arose and you couldn’t help but wonder if this could end up being a hindrance to the amazing relationship you’d developed with him over the past two years. _How would he feel if he found out who my mentor was? And how would he feel if he knew how I’m feeling right now?_

“Hello?” Jaehyun raised his voice, startling you and snapping you back to reality.

“S-sorry…” you stuttered, embarrassed that he’d caught you off guard.

“So you know what to do right?” he asked, cocking his head at you.

“Uh… Sure?”

“You didn’t hear anything I said did you?”

“Possibly…”

“Well, can’t blame you… I know I can be pretty distracting,” he smirked, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

“Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that,” you scoffed, rolling your eyes and playing it off.

“Hey, I’ve definitely gotten more handsome since the last time you saw me,” he joked, chuckling as he lightly nudged you.

“Yeah whatever…” you trailed off, giving him an awkward laugh as you turned your face away from him to hide the blush creeping onto your cheeks.

“Anyways, I was saying, you need to make an account in the system, so you can input documents and what not into the database,” he said, reaching his arms on either side of you, typing the url into the address bar in your computer. “Here, make up a username and password.”

 _He smells so good…_ you thought, getting a whiff of his cologne from being trapped in the little cage that his arms had made around you. Butterflies filled your stomach again, a sudden nervous feeling sinking in, the type of nervous feeling you get when your high school crush passes by you in the hall.

 _Why do I feel like this?_ you questioned, trying to pull yourself together.

“Uh… earth to y/n, can you hear me?” he asked, lightly nudging your shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah… I just uh… was trying to think of something…” you lied, quickly coming up with a username and password, like he had said.

“Alright, now see these?” he patted a large stack of papers on a small shelf above your desk. “These are the documents you have to input. Just make sure you look at the title so you know what kind of form it is and then you should be able to find it in the categories here,” he pointed to a column of links on the screen. “After you’re done, just file them in the drawers alphabetically. Got it?”

“Yeah…”

“Alright, get to work then, and don’t forget to ask if you have questions.”

* * *

“How was work?” Johnny asked as the two of you sat at the dining table, eating the food Johnny had prepared.

“It was… interesting…” you replied awkwardly.

“Mm, how so?”

“Old um… _friend_ works there… and is apparently my mentor.”

“Isn’t that good?”

“Well… we weren’t exactly the best of friends…”

“Ah, I see. How about the actual job? You like it?”

“It's alright I guess. Nothing too demanding or difficult… not yet anyways.”

“That’s good.”

Giving him a small nod in acknowledgement, you created a slightly awkward silence, finding all this talk about work a bit unsettling; all you could really think about was Jaehyun… the way he looked at you, the way he smiled at you, the way interacted with you… it drove you insane and it had your stomach tied in knots. The whole situation had you so distraught that you didn’t even have an appetite anymore.

“Um… I’m gonna go take a shower,” you announced, putting your fork down.

“You’re not gonna finish dinner?” Johnny asked, a concerned look on his face.

“No, I’m not feeling too good.” 

Standing up from the table, you slowly made your way toward the stairs.

“Uh, babe…” Johnny called before you left, “Is there anything I can do for you? Need me to like pick up some medicines or anything like that?”

_If only there was a medicine to cure love sickness…_

“No, it’s okay… I think I just need some rest. Thanks though.”

As you trudged up the stairs, you could just feel Johnny’s worry; he knew something was wrong, something deeper than what you were making it out to be, but he held his tongue because he could tell you weren’t in any mood to talk about it. If you went on like this long enough though, you knew he’d ask about eventually. Then what would you say? and how? It hurt to lie to him, but you really didn’t know how to tell him about it, especially when it felt like you still had lingering feelings for your ex.

Even after being away from _him_ for years, you were still so hung up on him… 

The moment he laid eyes on you, you felt so nervous and flustered that you couldn’t even think straight. It was like deja vu from when you had first met him back in high school… when you’d first fallen for him

You couldn’t understand what it was about him that kept luring you in no matter how hard you tried to get away, but you were determined to figure it out. As you stepped into the shower and let the warm streams of water cascade around you, you repeatedly asked yourself, _Why do I like him?_

Obviously, he had amazing visuals, he had a beautiful smile, he was a gentleman, he always looked out for you, he was sweet and kind… but, are those any qualities that Johnny doesn’t have?

There was one quality though, that set him apart from Johnny, his one downfall that caused you so much emotional trauma and left you fearful of getting into another relationship for a while; it was his temper.

The nightmares haunted you for years, the horrifying memory of him yelling at you, strangling you, all because you wouldn’t make love with him, yet, you always found yourself crawling back to him. Not once during your time apart did you ever think anything was his fault, you always blamed yourself for his actions and felt like things would’ve been fine had you just complied.

After two years, you found Johnny and you thought you were happy. You thought you could move forward without worrying about your past ever again, but then he came back into your life and now you felt like it was back to square one. Having Jaehyun as your coworker meant you’d be seeing him and interacting with him five days a week so how would you stop thinking about him? How would you get rid of your feelings for good? It was starting to seem nearly impossible now. And it’s not like you didn’t love Johnny anymore, you definitely did; it’s just that you never really stopped loving Jaehyun. Having him out of the picture for so long allowed you to move forward because you could put him in the back of your mind, but now that he’s back, suppressing your feelings would be so much more difficult.

Your thoughts continued to race through the duration of your shower, your mood still gloomy as you quickly dried yourself off and changed into comfortable sleeping clothes. Stepping out of the master bathroom and into the bedroom, Johnny was already laying in bed, waiting patiently for you to finish.

“Hey beautiful, how was your shower?” he asked sweetly as you climbed into bed.

“It was nice… very refreshing,” you sighed, closing your eyes.

“That’s good,” he chuckled running his fingers through your hair, “I wrapped up your food and put it in the fridge in case you get hungry later and want to eat it.”

“Okay. Thanks, babe.”

“I’m gonna shower now, okay? I’ll be quick.”

Pulling you close to him, he pressed a chaste kiss to the top of your head before shifting himself off the bed and making his way to the bathroom. You couldn’t help but sigh as he left, sprawling out on the bed to take advantage of the extra space. As you laid there alone, thoughts of Jaehyun continued to swarm through your head giving you mixed feelings about going in for work tomorrow. Part of you was reluctant, wishing you could completely avoid him so that you didn’t have to bother with this annoying situation, but the other part of you kind of wanted to see him. You knew indulging would only lead to trouble in the long run, but you really enjoyed talking to him and spending time with him; you couldn’t get enough of him. Your conscience told you what you were doing was wrong, but you justified it by telling yourself it’s just work and that it’s better to maintain good relationships with your coworkers.

A little flirting never hurt anyone, as long as you didn’t get yourself fully tangled up with him again, then your relationship with Johnny would be fine… right?


	2. Living in the Past

“Oh my god, you’ve got to be kidding me!” you yelled angrily and punched the steering wheel.

For the past five minutes, you’d been trying to leave to go work, but for some reason the car just wouldn’t start. Frantically, you dug through your purse for your phone to check the time.

_7:44 am_

“Oh my god, I’m gonna be late on my second day,” you said breathlessly, jumping out of the car and texting Johnny.

_“Johnny the car’s not starting, I’m not sure why so please check it out and let me know what’s wrong. I’m walking to work.”_

Shoving your phone back into your purse, you quickly started walking down the sidewalk to the office building. You could feel the beads of sweat forming on your temples, dripping down the sides of your face as you walked as fast as you could.

You wanted to check the time again, but at the same time, you didn’t really want to waste your energy. You already knew you were gonna be late… as much as you hoped you could walk fast enough to get there on time, you couldn’t. It was physically impossible.

As you tried to keep up your pace, out of the corner of your eye, you could make out a white car on the road, gradually slowing down and pulling over towards the sidewalk. At first you thought nothing of it, but then it stopped not far in front of where you were and you could see the passenger window start to open.

“Y/n!” a familiar voice called from inside the car.

 _Oh fuck…_ you thought to yourself, recognizing the voice almost immediately. Even without looking, you had no doubts as to who was in that car… Jaehyun. What a fucking coincidence!

You wanted to ignore him, but given the circumstances, that wasn’t much of an option right now; he had a car while you had… your legs. There was nowhere you could go that he wouldn’t follow you, plus he’d see you at work when you got there anyways.

“Y/n!” he called again.

“Yes?” you sighed, finally giving up on any other options.

“You okay? Need a lift?”

Initially you thought it would be a bad idea, but then you took a moment to really think about it; _I can either turn him down, keep walking, and be late… or, say yes, cool off in an air conditioned car, and get to work on time… I just have to deal with him for an extra 5 minutes today…_

“Yes please!” you blurted out, climbing into the car.

* * *

**[Johnny 12:52 PM]:** You walked to work?! Are you freaking crazy?

Your phone buzzed loudly against the smooth, hard surface of your work desk, notifying you that you received a text from Johnny.

 **[You 12:52 PM]:** Don’t worry, I only walked part of the way… I got a ride

 **[Johnny 12:53 PM]:** From?

 **[You 12:55 PM]:** Co-worker

 **[Johnny 12:55 PM]:** Okay, well I’m glad you got to work on time… next time though, call me. I didn’t see your text until just now

 **[You 12:56 PM]:** Sorry, I promise I’ll call if something happens again

Pushing your phone aside, you got back to work. It wasn’t too bad really, you felt like you were catching on fairly quickly. You had to ask Jaehyun a few questions here and there, but for the most part, it was pretty easy.

“Let’s get lunch,” Jaehyun spoke as he approached your desk.

“Now?”

“Yeah, it’s like almost one already.”

Pressing the home button on your phone, you checked the time, which confirmed his estimate; it was 12:57.

“Oh damn, I didn’t even realize that much time passed. That was so quick.”

“It slows down after you work here for a while… and when you have more responsibilities than just imputing paperwork.”

“Might as well enjoy the easy work while I can.”

“I guess,” he chuckled. “Anyways, c’mon let’s get food. I’ll treat you, mentor to apprentice.”

“I uh have my own money…”

“I know, I said I’ll treat you. It’s like… a gift.”

_Why is he being so nice, dammit…_

You felt the same butterflies in your stomach that you had felt the day before, when you were walking with him and talking to him. For the first part of the day, you were pretty proud of how well you contained your thoughts and feelings, but now you felt weak again. He was gonna treat you to lunch and you couldn’t help but think, it was almost like… a date.

Being honest, you knew his intention was somewhat akin to taking you on a date, but you denied it; you wanted to spend time with him, but not like that. Afterall, you were taken so you couldn’t be going out on dates, but having lunch with a friend? That’s fine.

* * *

_Oh shit…_

You panicked, seeing what restaurant Jaehyun had chosen… it was, coincidentally, the Italian restaurant that Emily worked at.

“Do you still like Italian?” he asked, parking the car.

“Uh… yee-eah…?” you replied nervously.

“Okay good, because I’m in the mood for Italian,” he smiled climbing out of the car.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god…_

As hesitant as you were, you finally forced yourself out of the car, meeting him on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant entrance.

“Before we go in…” he started, grabbing your wrist before you could approach the door, “I missed you.”

You didn’t even have a chance to process what he said before your face was smashed into his chest, arms tightly wrapped around you. It felt like your heart skipped a beat, surprisingly familiar the feeling of being in his arms making you melt inside. Unable to think straight in that moment, you didn’t hug him back and instead, just stood there awkwardly whilst internally enjoying embrace.

“Sorry, I hope you’re not mad… that I did that,” he said as he released you, “I’m just… so happy to finally see you after all this time… It’s okay if you don’t feel the same… I understand.”

 _But, I missed you too…_ you thought to yourself, looking away.

“Um… we should get our food now…” he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Pulling the door open, he held it for you before following you in, the two of you approaching the empty reservation stand to wait for assistance.

“Shit…” you cursed under your breath, stepping back and attempting to hide behind Jaehyun without being too obvious.

“Hi! How many in your party?”

“Could I do take out actually?”

“Okay, sure! What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have a uh, chicken marsala please.”

“Okay, anything else?”

“Y/n, what do you want?” he turned to you and stepped aside, letting you order for yourself.

“Y/n…?” the girl said quietly with her brows furrowed.

“Emily! Hey! How’s it going?” you chuckled nervously.

“Why are you acting weird? Who–”

“Oh him? He’s just a uh, co-worker… He um he’s just treating me to lunch b-because like… my day has been kinda shitty today…”

“Okay…?”

“Listen, we should uh… talk about this later,” you whispered.

When you looked back at Jaehyun, he had a ‘what the hell’ look on his face, and while you hoped he didn’t hear that whole exchange, in reality, he probably heard every single word, given he was standing right next to you.

“So um, I’ll get the usual…” you pursed your lips and nodded awkwardly, trying to recover from what had just played out.

“Okay… um, just the two plates, sir?” she turned her head back to Jaehyun, putting her polite, waitress facade back on.

“Yes,” he replied, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

“That will be $25.70”

Handing her his credit card, he paid for the two of you, and when she finished the transaction, she handed back his card and receipt with a feigned smile. “Thank you. Your food will be ready in 15-20 minutes.”

“Thanks,” he replied walking to the waiting bench.

You were about to follow suit when you felt a strong grip on your arm violently yank you back and turn you around, making you come face to face with none other than your best friend, Emily.

“Is there a reason you’re acting so nervous and fidgety? Who actually is this guy?” Emily spoke bluntly, her brows furrowing yet again.

“I didn’t lie about him being my co-worker…” you answered dismissively.

“So… what then? What are you hiding? Are you having an affair?”

“N-no! No… it’s not like that…”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“It’s just…” you trailed off, eyes falling to the floor, “We used to… be together…”

Emily’s eyes widened as she exclaimed too loud for comfort, “What?! That’s your ex?!”

“Shh!” you exclaimed, throwing a hand over her mouth, “He’ll hear you!”

“Why is he your co-worker?!”

“I got a job recently… and apparently he works there, in the same department and everything. Amazing coincidence right?”

“Is it bothering you? Have you told Johnny?”

“No?! Of course not!”

“What do you mean ‘no!’” Emily shot you a bewildered look, “You should tell him so he can look out for you!”

“But… I can’t tell him about my ex?!”

“Why not?”

“B-because!” you started, but paused, not actually having a good reason as to why you shouldn’t be telling your fiance about your worries and concerns.

“Don’t tell me… you still have feelings for your ex…” her bewildered expression softening into one of concern and worry.

“… I might?… Just a little bit…” you answered under your breath.

“Oh my god,” she groaned in disappointment, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Why?”

“I don’t know! He just… he’s so sweet and nice… handsome…”

“Yes, because domestic abusers are so nice and sweet… right.”

“It wasn’t like that! I just…” you started, but amidst the sensitive topic and unexpected run in with Emily, you began to feel suddenly overwhelmed, “It was only a few times… and it was my fault…” Your lip quivered as you spoke and your vision blurred as tears welled up in your eyes.

“No, no… it wasn’t, stop,” Emily assured, pulling you into a hug, “Only a manipulative person makes an innocent person feel bad for their own wrong doings. Why would you like a guy like that?”

“H-he’s a good guy…” you sniffled, your breathing now more like small gasps as you tried to continue speaking, “H-he ma-ade me s-so happy…”

“I’m sorry, don’t cry… you know I just want what’s best for you, right? Doesn’t Johnny make you happy too? And you guys are getting married soon! You can’t let your ex get in the way of the amazing future in store for you…”

“J-Johnny… does m-make me ha-appy… b-but Jae was m-my first… Fo-orgetting him is… easier s-said than done…” you mumbled, slowly regaining your composure, but still wiping away the remaining tears as they fell.

“But you did so well these past few months,” Emily assured, pulling away to look you in the eyes, “Johnny helped you to move on and you were able to see only him for a bit. You can do it again, I know you can. Sure, it’ll be harder since you’ll be interacting with Jae on the daily, but it’s not impossible.”

“I don’t know…”

“Girl, don’t doubt yourself! You’re so strong, way stronger than you give yourself credit for. You got this, okay?” She gave you a comforting smile, rubbing your shoulders a few times before pulling her hands off of you, “I need to get back to work, but call me if you need any more advice, alright? I’m always here for you.”

“Okay,” you sighed in defeat, though, her words of affirmation did give you some sense of ease, “Thank you, Emily.”

“Anytime. That’s what friends are for,” she said with a smile, leaving you with one last pat on the shoulder. You were still a little congested from the crying, eyes still red and stinging slightly, but unfortunately, such symptoms had no instant fix. How you would hide it from Jaehyun, you didn’t know, so you just crossed your fingers and hoped that he wouldn’t notice.

“You know her?” he looked up as you made your way back to the bench, where he was patiently sitting.

“Yeah, we’re–”

“Were you… crying? Are you okay?”

_Great._

“No, I wasn’t… I’m fine, just uh… my allergies are acting up.”

Of course, he didn’t buy it, quickly shaking his head at your stupid little white lie.

“You don’t have allergies,” he chuckled, raising an eyebrow at you.

“It could’ve changed… in two years…”

The next thing you knew, your face was in his chest, yet again, his strong arms wrapped snuggly around you, “You don’t have to tell me what it is, but I know something is wrong. I’ve known you long enough to know.”

Even though you were supposed to keep your distance from him, you really needed that hug, but there was something about being in Jaehyun’s arms that was just so comforting, yet, at the same time, it made you feel so emotional. You weren’t really sure if it was left over feelings from your earlier conversation with Emily… or maybe it was that you realized how much you missed the feeling of his comforting embrace; but whatever it was, you just couldn’t hold back your tears.

You felt his grip around you tighten as you sobbed into his shirt, one of his hands going up to stroke the back of your head.

“Is there any way I could help?” he asked quietly.

“No…” you mumbled into his chest.

“I hate seeing you like this…” he sighed, sitting you down on the bench before plopping down next to you. “How about we go get ice cream after work?”

“Why…”

“Because I know for a fact you still like ice cream, and ice cream is everyone’s comfort food. It’ll help.”

_Maybe this is a good idea… if I go home upset, Johnny will ask questions… questions that I don’t know how to address yet…_

“Okay, fine…” you agreed a little apprehensively.

“See, you sound better already.”

“Yeah right…” you scoffed.

“Is that a smile?” he giggled, poking your cheek with his index finger.

“No,” you turned your head away, trying to stop yourself from laughing.

“I think it is,” he laughed, poking at your sides, knowing that you’re ticklish.

“Stop!” you laughed out loud, unable to keep it in anymore.

“Chicken marsala and creamy alfredo,” Emily announced, carrying a bag with two plates inside.

Jaehyun quickly stood up in response to retrieve the food from her.

“Thank you,” he bowed his head slightly as he took the bag and turned back towards you.

Glancing at Emily, you gave her a small wave as you stood up from the bench waiting for Jaehyun to pass you before following behind him.

“ _Distance_ ,” she mouthed worriedly while gesturing ‘separation’ with her hands.

Nodding in acknowledgement, you followed Jaehyun out the door and back to his car.

You had to admit, the only part of getting back to work that you were looking forward to was the food. Aside from that, you knew that with your gloomy mood, the rest of the day would be extremely boring and a total drag. Thankfully, you made it through the last few dreadful hours or work and your long ass day was finally over. It was relieving that at last, you were able to go home, but at the same time, you were so dead inside that you could’ve just knocked out right at your desk.

“Ready to go?” Jaehyun asked as he made his way toward your cubicle.

“What?” you asked dully, looking up at him with a blank face.

“You’re not walking home. Plus, I told you we’re getting ice cream, remember?”

“Right… I forgot.”

Quickly you shutdown your computer and tidied up your desk before packing your things and following Jaehyun out to his car.

* * *

“Y/n, wake up,” Jaehyun said sweetly as he lightly nudged your shoulder, “We’re here.”

“Hm?” you mumbled, refusing to open your eyes.

“We’re here, I said. Remember the ice cream parlor we used to go to?”

“Mhm,” you mumbled again, still unwilling to move.

“Y/n…” He let out a defeated sigh which was followed by the sound of the car door opening, making you assume he was going in alone to get the ice cream for both of you. Much to your dismay, you felt the door on your side open and the comfortable position you were in with your legs leant against the door broke.

“C’mon, if you don’t wake up, I’m gonna carry you in,” he threatened, reaching over you to unbuckle your seatbelt.

“Jae…” you groaned, swatting him away.

“Alright, I gave you a fair warning.”

Suddenly, you felt his arm wrapping around your torso, his other arm effortlessly scooping up your legs as he quickly pulled you out of the car in one smooth motion and closed the door with his hip.

“Put me down!” you immediately protested, eyes shooting open as he carried you to the entrance, earning himself a flit to the forehead.

“Ow, fine… geez,” he pouted, putting you down, “At least you’re up now.”

You smiled as you took in the sight of the familiar ice cream parlor, nostalgia washing over you the moment you stepped foot into the place. Jaehyun brought you here frequently when you were still together, and it was always one of your favorite date spots, whether it was to cheer you up when you were down or just to casually get a bite of ice cream after seeing a movie or a little dessert after dinner… but for the past two years since your breakup, you never had the desire to come back. It seemed as though your heart had decided then, that this particular place was reserved for Jaehyun… it just wouldn’t be the same with anyone else.

“I really missed this place,” you smiled, feeling as if you were reliving some of the happiest moments of your past relationship.

“Me too,” he sighed.

“You never came back either?”

“I did once… but it wasn’t the same.”

As hard as you tried to hold in your smile, you just couldn’t, so there you were, smiling to yourself like an idiot as your eyes darted to the ground with a brush of pink tinting your cheeks; knowing he felt the same for some reason gave you a little burst of happiness on the inside that you couldn’t really explain.

“What?” he chuckled, a confused look on his face noticing how you were smiling so carelessly to yourself.

“Nothing,” you shook your head, still unable to contain the unexplained amount of joy you felt in that very moment.

Walking up to the counter, you were greeted by a familiar face; someone who’d been working at the shop since the very first time Jae had brought you.

“Jae! Y/n! Wow, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you two!”

“Yeah, it’s been quite a while, huh?” Jaehyun replied.

“Back together, are ya?”

“Eh… Not yet.”

Pursuing your lips, you looked away, a guilty feeling setting in remembering that you still hadn’t told him about Johnny… but you didn’t really want to. You knew you’d have to tell him eventually, but with how well things were going, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. As much as you hated to admit it, you were… enjoying your time with Jaehyun. It felt like you were savoring the last bits of your relationship with him before you couldn’t anymore.

“Ah, I see. Well, what can I get for you two?”

“The usual,” you both replied in unison, making you smile at each other.

“Just like old times, huh?” Jaehyun chuckled.

“Just like old times.”

* * *

Jaehyun was right. You did feel a thousand times better after having some ice cream, especially from your favorite ice cream parlor. Knowing that you were much more calm and collected now, you felt more at ease about heading home and seeing Johnny. Directing Jaehyun back to your house didn’t take long, and you arrived in no more than ten minutes.

“You live… here?” Jaehyun’s eyes widened in disbelief as he pulled up in front of Johnny’s mansion.

“Yeeah,” you laughed nervously.

“But… how? Are you living with someone?”

“Uh yeah… I’m living with someone… but uh, I really gotta get going now… I’ll explain another time… Thanks for the ride, and the ice cream. Despite the bad start, today ended up being a really great day.”

“No problem, I’m glad to hear it. I hope we’ll be able to spend more time together in the future.”


End file.
